Sasori
Sasori, renown as Sasori of the Red Sand, was an S-rank Missing-nin from the Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of the Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later, Deidara. Physical Appearance Sasori had wide greyish-brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, mousy red hair which he inherited from his father. He was usually seen with a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. After leaving Sunagakure and conversing into a puppet body in the likeness of his original body, Sasori's hair became slightly more messy, and wore his Akatsuki robe along with a purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb that bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere". He also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails. Even though Sasori still possessed his Sunagakure forehead protector that was slashed out in the middle, he kept it on his person instead of wearing it. Personality Sasori grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the absence of parental love. When introduced to the art of puppetry by his grandmother, Chiyo, he grew a little happier. He eventually created puppets in the likeness of his parents, but when he realized that the puppets couldn't give him the actual love that he desired, he became cold and aloof. This led to his maintaining little regard for human life. Sasori even went so far as to state that he would feel nothing if Chiyo died, as he claimed that his heart had become like his puppet body: without any emotions. Neither did Sasori had any loyalty for his village, as he defected to pursue personal interests and even kidnapped the Third Kazekage, the latter act causing severe consequences for Sunagakure, and then attacking the village again twenty years after leaving. Despite his cruel and nihilistic nature, Sasori was also known to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. He rarely gave way to any strong emotions, and such instances that happened were often short-lived. Sasori was also known for his impatience, as he repeatedly noted that he did not wish to wait or keep others waiting. Despite this, he took his time in battling Kankuro when they first met due to his interest in fighting his old creations, handed down to a puppet master of the next generation. Sasori and his second partner in Akatsuki, Deidara, both had conflicting views on art, and they frequently argued about their differing perspectives. Deidara maintained his belief that art was something transient that departs quickly, where as Sasori believed that fine art was everlasting and remained far into the future. This reflected their individual natures; Deidara made clay sculptures which exploded, while Sasori created long-lasting puppets out of humans that never died. Nevertheless, although Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, Sasori never respected Deidara's. Sasori's ambition was to become an exquisite piece of art himself by turning his body into one of his own puppet works. Sasori adhered so strongly to his belief that true art was ever-lasting that he even went as far as to have his spy retrieve information on the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation and human experiments. Sasori abandoned this ambition after Kankuro told him that it was his creations that he put his heart and soul into that would last forever. After accepting Kankuro's view on eternal art, he entrusted his Mother and Father puppets to Kankuro and told him to pass them on to the next generation after he dies. In this moment, Sasori is shown to have an emotional side as well. Sasori was also willing to accept the views of others on certain topics in contrast to Deidara, who stubbornly stood by his beliefs until the end. Sasori spared Kankuro during their first confrontation after the latter made a last attempt to attack him, but he notes that Kankuro's envenomed state would eventually lead to his death. Sasori was shown to be very sharp-witted as he could tell right after meeting Deidara he was the type to die young, an assumption that was later proven correctly when he died at the age of nineteen against Sasuke. Early History Synopsis Abilities Puppet Mastery: *'Hiruko': *'Human Puppet': *'Third Kazekage': *'Puppet Body': Keen Intellect: Great Chakra Power: Equipment Relationships Family * Allies * Enemies * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Sunagakure Characters Category:Missing-nin Category:Akatsuki Category:S-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Wanted